The story of two twins
by AlexDelacour666
Summary: The Shingeki no Kyojin aka Attack on Titan FF will be about two twins Axel and Minako, who were abandoned as babies and separated during the time they spent in the orphanage. Now they're all grown up and it's time for them to start their trainee days!
1. I Prologue - New twins in town

_I._

 _Prologue - New twins in town_

* * *

It was year 835. when wall Rose was victim of terrible floods.

The night was rainy, but more than usual, a storm was about te begin just as the old Mrs. Ederhardt put the children to sleep. As she was going down the squeky stairs and passed by the old wooden door she heard two knocks on the door. She mumbled: „As I didn't have enough problems for today." she got closer to the door and heard baby cries. „Oh great, more of these brats." she said while opening the door. When the door was opened, she was quite surprised with not seeing anyone, but as she looked down she saw two babies lying in a baby carrier. While she sighted she picked the baby carrier up and looked at the distance. The only thing visiable was a blurry shadow, rain and the flash of lightning. The wind howled and slammed the door behind her. The babies cried even louder and she entered the orphanage. She smiled at the babies whispering: „Aren't you two ugly?". „I thought I heard the door slam... Oh... Babies... You can give them to me if you want, Mrs. Ederhardt." said Miss Baudin smiling at Mrs. Ederhardt. Without saying a single word gave Mrs. Ederhardt the babies to Miss Baudin who said „Good night.", but she just continued to walk down the long hallway without turning.

„From now on, I'm gonna take care of you!" Miss Baudin said while grining at the babies who suddenly stopped crying. She took them to her small, yet tidy room putting the carrier on her bed. „Don't move, I'll be right back!" she said quietly and left the room. „While I'm going to the nursery i should check on the other kids" she thought while going up the stairs. As she checked on the other children she went to the nursery which had only two little cribs, but the wall was demaged and the window was broken, so it wasn't useable. „We need to brush up this place as soon as possible." she mumbled while taking blankets and going to her room. When she came back the babies were sleeping, as she lifted them up to put them on her bed a letter fall out of the carrier. „You two cuties just keep on sleeping!" she said while putting a blanket over them. While she was moving the carrier from the bed to the desk which was in front of a small, old window she steped on the letter. „What's that?" she said and picked the letter up. She quietly sat on the chair in front of the desk and carefully started to open the waxed stamp on the letter, she sighted while opening it. „There we go!" she said when she opened it. She unfolleded the note inside and started reading.


	2. II Year 852 - Souther devision

Waking up, and sitting up on his bed with ten unknown boys in the barrack, Minako knew his old, ordinary life had stopped. The barrack was clean, but to him, it was filthy and seemed poor. The windows were small, and there were too few of them for the barrack which could hold up to fifteen people.  
As he was rubbing his eyes and stretching, he saw that everyone was getting to know each other so he thought to himself: „I should approach them... I need to meet new people and forget about everything that happened." By looking around and trying to figure out the people just by looking at them he overcame his fear. As his anxiety was stopping him, he decided that it's time to face his problems and have a fresh start, so he got up and walked to two boys who seemed bored. „H-Hello!", the blonde 17 year old mumbled. As he was slightly shaking and his face turned red both of the boys just nodded into his direction. After one of them noticed, that the short and slim kid was looking down still shaking he hold out his hand and smiled: „Hey, I'm Blaine, nice too meet you, Minako!"  
After the propper introduction and the given handshake Minako's face was left with a bright smile. The boy sitting next to Blaine gave Minako a slight smirk and added: „ Yo, I'm Agustin, but don't call me that." and laughed to himself. Minako didn't quite understand what Agustin wanted to say, but he laughed a bit just to feel like part of the team. „So where are you guys from?" said Agustin with a tone of sarcasm and disinterest. „Because judging by your behavior and looks, I would say Minako is somewhere from Shina, maybe a son of a priest and you, Blaine, you look like you're from a forest." and all of them laughed and were well aware that Agustin was the trickster of the 111th southern devision trianee squad. Even though Minako laughed at his joke, he was worried that he might get bullied again so he looked at both, Blaine and Agustin, trying to figure out how to dress and how to behave. After a short period of time he shook his head and already forgot what he was worried about.  
While thinking, he stopped contributing to the conversation so he joined in and tried to catch up. Blaine continued: „It was horrible, but thank goddness my dad and I escaped without any form of demage..." After that has been said he looked down and his smile faded. „So, he must be from somewhere in wall Maria, if he was there, 7 years ago.." Minako thought while smiling a bit at Blaine and patting his back. „What are you doing?!", Blaine raised his voice at Minako. From the books he read and education he was provided, it was Minako's normal reaction when someone felt bad. „I-I just.. Y-You seemed sad... So I thought..", he removed his hand and looked down again. „Look, I'm sorry, it's just, you don't have to pat my back like I'm some sort of an animal", Blaine added with a smirk, „Beside, there is nothing to feel bad about, I just told you everything went great without any problems!" A light blush could be seen on Minako's face. „Okaaaay, since we had our first rageing.", Agustin giggled, „It's time for you to find out where I, the great Agustin, don't call me that, am from!" Blaine and Minako gave each other a confused look and laughed a bit as that was Agustin's intention. „To be honest!", Agustin had a serious face expression, "I come from the vagina of old Mrs. Rodgers which set me free at the wall of Rose." Blaine bursted out luaghing while Minako joined him after widdening his eyes. „I gotta hand it to you, you're a funny guy!" commented Blaine still laughing. As they calmed down, Agustin noticed that Minako was looking around, still avoiding the question he had asked several moments ago, „Yo, Minako, where are you from? You still haven't told us!" „I knew it was my turn to answer the question, but I really didn't want to. Everyone will judge me for it, like they always have, but won't be able to keep it a secret for long." Minako thought. Just as about Minako was to open his mouth and tell where he was from the horn was blown and interupted him, from the small, opened windows in the barrack, a voice that could fit an old guy with very bad temper could be heard: „All of you new pieces of shit! I want you dressed up and at the field in 10 minutes! Who's late will surely remember he won't be late. Ever again." To the friendly voice that called them for their first lesson, Blaine let out a long sigh while Agustin started to put on his uniform. Minako saw that everyone started panicing so he hurried to the bunk bed he had been sleeping on and pulled out his suitcase below the bed. The old, brownish suitcase hadn't been packed fully and had a lot of empty space. Minako took his pajamas off, foleded it together and started putting his trainee uniform on. By trying to be fast enough, he noticed that him and Blaine were the only ones left. „You know I really don't want to be late... Could you please, hurry up?", Blaine said while looking at Minako being halfly dressed. „U-uhm! Sure! Just.. I don't know how to put the belts on...", he blushed while buttoning his white shirt and putting a black and purple similar to a bow tie on it. Blained laughed at Minako and helped him to put his belts on. „T-Thank you, Blaine kun!", Minako smiled sweetly at him. „K-kun?", Blaine blushed and gave a confused look to Minako. „Come on! We're going to be late!", Minako grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the barrack. While passing the wodden door of the barrack, all of the 111th trainee squad members could be seen on the big field saluting to each other.  
It was a sunny day, it was pretty hot and Minako's forehead was covered in sweat. The training field was huge and almost full of new trainees. As much as Minako tried to find at least one familiar face, he failed, he knew that no one from Shina would join the trainee squad. „Hey, you wandered of again.", mumbled Blaine to Minako. „Oh, I'm sorry, I just do that sometimes." and they kept walking to the group. Just as they arrived a tall, muscular men with gray hair and a three day old beard approched and yelled from the top of his lungs: „ Silence!", everyone stopped talking and turned to the man with a lot of respect and fear. „As you already know, I am your commander, Deus Wagner." the man yelled, even though a whisper could be heard how great the silence was. The man continued „I will walk you through the basics of the 3D manuveour, titan killing and teamwork. Don't be fooled, this is not fun, nor easy, and if you think it is, I will personally make sure it's not! After the half of you pass the trainee squad you will choose to join the Garrison or the Survey corps, the top ten among you can join the Military police. Why only half of you, you may ask yourselfes? Becuase I will make these trainee years hell for you and most of you will quit!", the man shouted, „Now, when I step in front of you, I want you to tell me your name, age, where you camefrom and why you are here." The official introductions began, and it seemed like they lasted for days, not just a few hours. The sun and heat did their effect and a few future soldiers blacked out, to what Wagner just evilly smiled. When Minako could hear and see the person the commander had questioned, it was a girl, not tall, but with a glare that could freeze your soul and hair red as blood, „Tora Excali, sir, 15, I'm from Wall Maria, near Shiganshina, I joined because I want to revange the death of my family!", with that said, the girl saluted and kept standing straight and looking in front of her. After her it was Agustin's turn, Minako and Blaine knew what was coming, so they just gave each other a worried look, „I am Agustin Rodgers, 16, I am from Wall Rose and I joined because I want to contribute to humanity", but it didn't happen. While Agustin was talking, Minako felt some kind of fear, that came out of his anxiety, but he knew he needed to overcome it so he tried to calm down. Next up was Blaine: „My name is Blaine Carps, I am 18 years old and come from Wall Maria, I joined becuse I want to be of use to mankind!". While he was talking, a cold sweat was dripping down Minako's neck, the commander finally steped up in front of him: „You, blondie!" Minako stuttered:" M-My name is M-Minako Delacour, I am 17 and come from...", he stopped and looked down. „Where do you come from soldier and why did you join!?", the mad man yelled. „I-I come from Wall S-Shina and I joined becuase I...", making a pause to think of a lie, because he couldn't tell the truth, „Because I want to serve humanity!" When being done, he let out a sigh of relief and wipped the sweat of his face. He thought he had been done, but as the commanders eye twitched after hearing he was from inside Wall Shina, he stood there, glaring at Minako for almost a whole minute, the others also started to talk about, what he will be known as, „the Shina boy". He knew something like that would happen so he kept staring at the ground trying not to burst out in tears, he knew what people thought of Shina residents, those so called prayers, weaklings and rich bastards. The commander kept on walking and Blaine patted Minako's back with a smile on his face. While looking around Minako saw that he was again the main subject and that everyone looked at him with disgust, passing on comments, such as: „Go back to Shina, hide and enjoy your rich life!" or „Did you come here to brag about your well being!? Get lost, fucking Shina boy." As trying to calm down he knew he had at least one friend at his side, the tall, almost redeyed and black haired, _Blaine Carps_.


End file.
